A Perfectly Good Heart Now Not So Unbroken
by It's-All-About-The-Stories
Summary: I suck at summary's but if you like the Shield and Randy Orton read this one shot. The shield/Oc/Randy Orton


**SO THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND ONE SHOT EVERY PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Jessica stared at Randy , not understanding the situation really. None of it made sense. "Randy, why are you doing this?" she asked as he continued packing his suitcase.

He straightened up and turned to face her.

"Don't you get it Jess? I don't love you. I just needed a 'good time girl.'" he said, rolling his eyes.

Jess's eyes widened and she swallowed, "but you said-!"

he cut her off.

"I was lying dammit! I feel nothing for you. You're useless." he walked past her then stopped and looked over his shoulder, "plus, I've found someone else."

Just then the hotel room door, that had be ajar, opened, revealing Alli Wentworth. Also known as one of Jessica's closest friends.

Now there were tears in the woman's eyes as she shook her head, her hair coming loose from the messy bun it had been put up in.

"Alli?" Jessica asked disbelievingly.

Alli looked away from her friend, not completely ashamed, but knowing she was going to be chewed out.

But what could she do, she had fallen for Randy when she was visting her brother Mike and he was in a storyline with Randy , and now they were going to be a couple in real life as well as on-screen.

And Alli was selfish, she didn't care if she was hurting Jessica, one of her friends. She just wanted to be happy and in love, was that so bad.

To Jessica, it was pretty much the end of the world. "You little trashy bitch you're my best friend!" she yelled,

"How could you do this! Why would you want to ruin my perfectly good heart?"

" Are you seriously going to just give up on us, tear my heart up into pieces and shatter it?" she asked Randy meeting his eyes.

He was a little taken abackby that she had never spoken to him like that .

She shook her head, "I've never had my heart truly broken until now, you jackass. And you've been sleeping with my best friend.

"What the fuck is wrong in your head?" she yelled in question. "WHY!" she screamed.

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.

And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.

No matter what you say, I still can't believe

That you would walk away.

It don't make sense to me, but:

Alli flinched hearing the tears behind her friend's scream. Not that she could call her a friend anymore, she was just a big a part of this breakup as Randy was. There was no way in hell that Jessica would ever want to talk to her again and if Alli really thought about it she couldn't blame her .

Jessica swallowed as he just shook his head as he turned and left, grabbing Alli's hand and pulling her down the hall with him. Jessica shook her head as she slammed the door shut. She sat down with her back to the door and cried.

Maybe she should've seen the signs. The signs that he was going to leave her, that he was cheating. Now that she thought about the past few weeks, it felt like it had been written all over his actions. She hadn't realized the distance in his eyes until now. And she didn't realize till now that she had been the only one that had fallen.

None of what he had said to her a few minutes ago made her believe that he'd really just walk away like he did. It just didn't match up for her. It didn't make sense.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

She broke down into sobs, not sure how else she could react. She ignored her phone as it rang.

Dean had heard the yelling from the room next door, Jessica's room. And instantly he began to worry. Seth and Roman looked over at him, "call her first," They said and Dean nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing her number. He had memorized it long ago.

No one but Seth and Roman knew, but Dean had fallen for his best friend long ago. He loved Jessica for who she was. And when he found out that she was dating Randy, he immediately knew it would end badly. Looks like he was right. "She's not answering," he said in a frantic voice, looking over at them.

thier eyes widened. "C'mon," they said, getting off his bed quickly and heading to the door.

Seconds later they were pounding on the closed door of Jessica's hotel room. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR HUN!" Dean yelled through the door.

Jessica blinked a few times then looked up. She felt the hotel door shuddering against her back. Slowly she got up and then turned and opened the door. "Jessica come here," Dean said, instantly pulling her into his arms. He let her cry into his chest.

Seth and Roman watched on, a small smile on their faces, this couldn't have happened at a better time. "I think you can handle this," they told their friend before they walked back to their hotel room. "C'mon Hun, let's get you inside," Dean said as he slowly moved her, getting her to pick up her feet. He walked her over to the bed and then had her sit down.

He crouched down it front of her. "What did he do?" he asked. Jessica blinked and looked at him, her eyes boring into his. She just shook her head, more tears escaping behind her eyelids.

It's not unbroken anymore.

How do I get it back the way it was before?

Dean had never seen her this bad. Nothing ever broke her down like this. And he understood then that she had really fallen for Randy, and he had broke her heart. Her perfect, unscarred heart was now ruined, and Dean hated Randy for that.

"How do I fix it, Dean, how?" she mumbled through her tears. He swallowed, his heart breaking for her. He hated seeing her cry, he hated it.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:

"Everything was perfect. We were happy, it was...perfect. And then out of nowhere he tells me that he didn't mean it. He didn't love me. And that he's been sleeping with Alli. And now it hurts. I just want the pain to go away. How can I fix it?" she asked.

Dean gently lifted her chin with his hand and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

When he pulled away she stared up at him wide-eyed. He smiled softly as her confused expression turned into a small smile, and her tears stopped.

"I'll help you figure it out."He said holding her tight

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
